Halo 2: Earth's Revenge
by serpantsnake
Summary: MC has to protect Earth from the Covenant. Can he do it? Rated PG-13 for language (though it is censored) & violence
1. Aboard the Ship

Please review! This is my first fic, so don't be mad!  
  
As Master Chief fell through space, he could feel the pressure around him. Trying to crunch his body lifeless. But the Spartan was much stronger than that. He was the last remaining of a failed Science experiment, a "freak". But it was he that survived Halo. Only he. A whole covenant armada obliterated. Also the insane, parasitic life form, the Flood. And the only one of Marines, ODCI's, and Tech crews to make it out. He remembered Keyes, McKay, and many more as he fell. Towards a giant covenant lifeboat. One similar to the Truth and Reconciliation.  
  
This on had the same rounded lizard-like design. He would be very lucky to make it down. As he came closer, he went in a kneeling position. Then he nailed the ship. A hard "thud" ensued. Also he dented he ships outer layer six feet into the body. He heard Grunts bark cowardly and a roar of an Elite. He didn't know if he was noticed, but there wasn't much chance that an armada of covenant that had never been to Halo would know about him. He grabbed into a part of the ship. He took out a pile of grenades, and strapped then down. Then he detonated them.  
  
His shields went down and he saw two health bars of his life go down. He was still in the blue meter so he didn't take worry. Quickly he jumped into the ship, and saw a couple of Grunts run by. He took out his Assault Rifle. The Grunts stared at their new visitor. He pulled the trigger. The Grunts went down and another accompanied by an Elite entered. The Elite stared in unison at the visitor and the fallen Grunts. The Chief quickly pulled out a Plasma Grenade and threw it at the Elite. It stuck to his forehead. In less than three second warm meat and blood trickled with the floor. The Grunt remaining, took the mistake of stepping back .It quickly whirled into the atmosphere of space. It floated, quickly fading because of the ship's speed. Then Chief saw the pressure of space literally squash the methane tank that the Grunt wore. The Grunt let out a soundless squeal and faded away.  
  
"The main control system is this way," said the voice in his head. The voice was from Cortana. She was the Pillar of Autumn's main AI. She had been converted to a small space in MC's helmet to help him against the covenant. As they edged closer to the NAV point that appeared on MC's HUD he witnessed a group of covenant ,straight from the bridge, called in to defeat the intruder. In it was a group of red armored grunts, some gold elites, three Jackals, one Prophets, and four other unfamiliar space creatures. "Oh ****, Brutes." Before Chief had time to ask a question, the group had their formation set up. The Jackals stretched across the hall, making a shield. The Grunts were up ready to fire. The Elites were above them. A Prophet stretched in the background. The Brutes has already jumped up in front of the Grunts .He now noticed some Spec Ops. Grunts and Elites. Also two Hunters appeared.  
  
"This is going to be worse than he-" a blast from a Hunter cut Chief's sentence short. The Brutes shot out blue blast from an arm cannon on their arm, like the hunters. All the fire started at the same time. He reached in his cupped pocket for a grenade. It was empty. He looked around It was a straight hall, which meant no cover. He used his Rifle to destroy most of the regular grunts and one Elite and a Jackal. He had to reload then but he would get slaughtered if he did. He pulled out his next weapon, the Battle Rifle. He unloaded the first ten shots of the thirty clip into a Brute and finally killed it. As the Brute fell one of his grenades slipped toward Chief. He Picked it up and activated it and threw it right into the middle of the covenant mass. He took this time to reload his weapon. The grenade went off. And everything shook with it.  
  
As the heated metal and blood stopped dripping, Chief saw what was left. Two Brutes, one of the Hunters, one of the Special Ops Elites and the Prophet. MC used his Assualt Rifle to kill the Elites and a Brute. He switched to his Battle rifle to kill the other Brute. Then the Hunter charged. He pulled out his side-arm and shot a few shots into it's orange back. It fell quickly. The he looked toward the Prophet. He had never come in contact with a Prophet before. He quickly turned on the video chip next to Life screen monitor on his helmet. Then suddenly he heard a deep voice in his head. It wasn't Cortana. He turned to the only other person in the room. The Prophet looked at him expressionless. "Yes, it is me you are hearing," said the voice in his head. "I am Alfa leader Prophet 'Lamee. I have heard of all of you encounters from my brothers at Halo. I'll never get to talk to them again, though. All I can say is that you are the one I see responsible for it. I know all of your actions. If you've never noticed, you've been under surveillance since you freed the prisoners from Zake al Tareii." Master Chief guessed that this was the covenant name for the Truth and Reconciliation. "And you will pay dearly for it."  
  
All of the sudden a giant bang went off. His body was slung across the hall. We hurt from head to toe. His muscles ached. He tried as hard as he could to lift his Side arm weapon. The two and a half pound pistol was too much from him to carry. He pulled the trigger. He could only muster one bullet. It went straight through the Prophet but never came out the back. "And so as for your little buddy," the Prophet produced the Hologram Cortana in front of him. "Oh, get me out of here!," she squealed, "Chief teach this little son of a". Chief was surprised that Cortana was out of his body. He checked and her memory chip was gone. The bold, brave less Cortana gone. It felt empty inside his head. Another thing that bothered him was her voice. She sounded very mad, but for the first time a little ... frightened. 


	2. What to do Next

Oh come on! No reviews yet? This is a good fic. Promise!  
  
The image of Cortana flickered and disappeared. "Where's Cortana?" questioned Chief. "She right here' said the prophets voice in his head. Just as Chief was about to take out his pistol and try again to shoot it, a searing pain erupted in his back. Just after the pair of plasma bolt hit him in the back, his shields seared. He had lost a life bar. He was now in the yellow meter. He quickly took out a fragmentation grenade and threw it at the enemies behind him. Without even looking, he picked up his Assault Rifle and fired a half a clip into the Prophet's head. The Prophet froze, dropped Cortana's memory chip, and fell.  
  
He picked it up and ran behind a corner. Next to him was a keypad. As he inserted Cortana into the space in his helmet, he heard a group of reinforcements coming through the hall. "Chief! Press the symbol on the left, the one on the right, and the green button in the middle. Keep holding it down!" After Chief had done this, the door had started to close. He held the green button down. The door was closing, but very slowly. As the group turned the corner he saw that it was a group of Elites. He was taking shots, and the internal siren in his helmet rang. His armor was blackened by now. The closest Elites was a Golden one. As soon as he could he lunged for the door. At that second the door closed. Crunching the bottom half of the Elites body. It was a spectacular thing to see the Elite's face. From anger it turned in shock, then into extreme pain as it tore through him. Chief chuckled as he bent to retrieve the Elite's dropped Plasma Rifle. "I might need this," he muttered.  
  
Cortana's voice broke the silence. "The control room is approximately 300 meters from here." You did a good job landing here." Chief knew that the 300 meters were not going to be easy. He had been in situations, though none worse that this. The chief checked his weapons, and then his HUD. His health was still in the yellow meter. His shields were back to normal. One thing caught his eye, and made him gasp, something very unnatural for him to do. "Chief what was that fo-. Those are marines," Cortana said in a supernaturally serious tone. Chief saw eight of them on his radar system. Suddenly one of them faded. He heard a scream and one more yellow dot disappeared from the meter. "No they are executing them," thought Chief. "Hell hasn't hit this place, chief muttered. "Not yet." With that, chief broke out at a sprint towards the captive marines.  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll write a longer on next time. By the way, this has nothing to do with the Halo: First Strike story line. Don't forget, PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
